narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Izanagi-no-Okami
Shadow Clone Technique, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Flying Thunder God Technique, Substitute Technique, Eight Gates, Shadow Shuriken Technique, Chakra Enhanced Strength, Chakra Scalpel, Silent Killing, Chakra Sensing Technique, Barrier: Canopy Method Formation, Barrier Encampment Method, Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Body Revive Technique, Rasengan, Big Ball Rasengan Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, Summoning: Rashōmon, Tailed Beast Removal Technique, Chakra Absorption Technique, Contract Seal, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Five-Seal Barrier, Five Seals Barrier Pass Technique, Generic Sealing Technique, Summoning Technique, Soul Removal Technique Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama, Blaze Release: Ōkuninshi, Shield of Black Flames Susanoo, Susanoo Sword, Susanoo Bow, Susanoo Rasengan, Yūrei Tensei, Majestic Attire: Susanoo, Tengai Shinsei, Yasaka Magatama, Amaterasu, Amaterasu Armor, Kamui, Izanagi, Tsukuyomi, Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnegan Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall, Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique, Wood Release: Great Forest Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique, Wood Release: Cutting Technique Fire Release: Running Fire, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Heavenly Prison, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Black Rain Technique, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Water Mirror Technique, Water Release: Water Fang Bullet, Water Release: Five Eating Sharks, Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique, Water Release: Tearing Torrent, Water Release: Water Shield Technique, Water Release: Sword of Water, Water Release: Drilling Water Spears, Water Release: Infinite Dragons, Water Release: Water Camouflage, Water Release: Tearing Torrent Wind Release: Wind Cutter, Wind Release: Pressure Damage, Wind Release: Divine Wind Attack, Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet, Blade of Wind, Vacuum Sword, Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon, Wind Release: Vacuum Wave, Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere, Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Wind Enhanced Tools Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Earth Flow River, Earth Release: Earth Spear, Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Stone Armour, Earth Release: Devouring Earth, Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet, Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile, Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm, Earth Release: Moving Earth Core |tools= |top = |casual theme = |age-part2 = |partners = |height-part2 = 187cm |weight-part2 = 63.5kg |alignment = Chaotic Evil}} 'A Time for Demons' "In times long past, the world was ravaged by wars so terrible, they scarred the lands and split the seas. I'm sure you've heard stories of such battles, of brave heroes and terrible villains. Let me tell you this. It wasn't a time of heroes, of bravery and valor. It was a time of demons... It was the time, of my youth." '' Izanagi was born in a time of turmoil, long before the conflict between the Senju and the Uchiha. His parents names are now lost, a victim of time and necessity. In fact, almost nothing is known about his birth, just rumours and stories. He is the only one now who can shed light on the days of his youth, but how do you ask a man, who doesn't exist? 'Eyes Unveiled' ''"It has happened many times throughout history. Resources, territory, wealth... Humans fight each other in order to gain something they don't have. It's simple. How can you be concerned with the lives of others when you're about to starve to death? You're too naive. Humans can only live by stealing what they don't have from others. If there's no future, we just take the future from others." The stories tell of Izanagi witnessing the transformation of the Shinobi world. They speak in whispers, telling tales of a man at every major event, his appearance unchanging. The names differ from story to story: Izanagi, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi but the appearance never changes. He appears like lightning from a blue sky, dressed in the garb of an unknown land. His hair, white as alabaster, his face impassive as he watched, and judged, with eyes unveiled. 'Without Word or Warning' "I have witnessed destruction, witnessed death. Yet, as I watched the world burn, I realised two things. That humans bring nothing but ruin and pain. And that I no longer belong in this world... Tell me, do you understand the sorrow of a star that cannot return to the heavens?" "Have you heard the rumours of late? They say he has returned, that he heralds a coming change to the shinobi world!" '"Who?" "'What do you mean, who! Izanagi, of course! They say he's been spotted, walking the battlefields and ruins of old. He never speaks, just watches..." ' "Its creepy, do you think he's a good guy?" '"Duh... they say he will bring change!" ' Yeah but what kind of change..." 'The Shadows Gather "I have heard people talk of monsters who steal children from cribs at night and bathe in womens tears. I have heard people speak in hushed voices of demon's who slaughter villages, who salt fields. The only, real monster in this world, is the one that lurks in the hearts of men..."''' Those who witness, or atleast claim to have witnessed Izanagi speak of spectral sightings of the past. It's said he can bring across echo's of the past, shadows of conflicts older than old. He never speaks though... not a word nor sound escapes his lips, he simply vanishes. Codswallop in my opinion, but... something has got people spooked, and it never bodes well to ignore such tales, what with such strange shadows gathering of late. Category:Male